


The Wish

by LunaTora



Series: The Wish [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bleach, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confused Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Supportive Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTora/pseuds/LunaTora
Summary: At age 6, Izuku had all but given up hope of a quirk coming in. His mom in an attempt to make him feel better told him about the northern wishing star. That if you truly wish hard enough with a pure mind and soul all your dreams may come true. That night Izuku puts his moms words to the test and gets more than what he bargins for.
Relationships: Ble - Relationship, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141886
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. The Story

Inko watched as Izuku came home covered in mud and bruises. She had spoken with the teacher and school about this before but due to Izuku's ' _condition_ ' they overlooked many behaviors. Inko sighed before putting on a anxious smile.

"How was your day Izu?"

Like magic, a bright fake smile graced her son's face.

"It was fine."

The words were like a knife to her heart. Inko nodded before walking towards her son. Her bright, smart, beautiful son. He tilted his head curious to her actions.

"How about you get cleaned up and then I can tell you this wonderful story I once heard that I think you might like."

Izuku nodded before rushing off to get cleaned. Inko just hoped that by sharing this Izuku may finally change his mind on being a hero.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Izuku sighed to himself as he finished applying burn cream to his newest burn. He really hopes that his mom isn't going to try and convince him to stop pursuing his dream of being a hero. He pulled on his shirt heading towards the living room. His mom was seated on the couch with two cups of tea and a plate of cookies. Izuku sat down and tentatively grabbed his cup.

"What did you want to share with me again?"

His mom took a sip of her tea before answering. "I just wanted to share a story my grandmother shared with me when I was little."

Izuku nodded munching on his cookie. His mom smiled before looking him in his eyes.

"Long ago, years before quirks or even modern technology people believed in magic. Because their belief was strong they were able to tap into the well of magic and use it. But as a rise in science and technology rose, belief ran thin. It has been said that only few things still remain embedded with magic one of those so call items is the Northern Wishing Star."

Izuku watched as his moms face relaxed. It was as if every word was spoken with love and belief...but there was something else there...something almost **tangible**.

"It was said that only those with a pure heart and soul would be able to have their wishes granted. **But be warned** -"

Izuku jumped at the sudden hard tone his moms voice took.

"If one becomes greedy and asks for a second wish, bad things will come. **_Terrible, horrible, no-good things_**."

The room was silent. Both Midoriya's were still seated. Cookies finished, tea forgotten on the table. Izuku holding a pillow to his chest.

"How does someone know which one the Northern Wishing Star?"

"Everyone know which one it is. The better question is, is your wish worthy of being granted."

Izuku looked down at the pillow now in his lap. His mom smiled before standing up. She picked up both empty cups and walked towards the kitchen.

"Brush your teeth before bed Izuku. I'm going to have a late night shift today. I left some leftovers in the fridge."

Inko gave Izuku a quick hug and kiss before leaving. Izuku nodded. He sat there for who knows how long before standing up. He walked into his room and opened his curtain. He looked up at the stars. Everyone knows which one it...twinkle twinkle. The star nursery rhyme...now where is...ah there.

Izuku looked at the star. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath.

"I wish I had the power to help others."

For a few moments nothing happened. Izuku sighed sitting down on his bed. He knew it wouldn't work. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_**"Whats the long face for buttercup?"** _


	2. The Showing

  
Izuku screamed and landed on his floor with a thump. Quickly turning around he saw a floating white light. The light just floated there while Izuku tried to figure out who or what the light was.

" _You okay buttercup? You look like you've seen a ghost or something_."

Izuku backtracked on the floor towards his door. The light stayed stationary, only tinged with green. He looked around and tried to see how it got in. The light suddenly changed to purple.

" _Oh, I scared you. My bee, I know the other stars told me to be careful_."

Now Izuku was very confused. He slowly got up and took a tentative step forward. The light then tinged yellow.

" _Let me explain, we are the embodiment of the Northern Wishing Star._ "

 _What_? Izuku suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed against his door.

" _Sorry but you need to be asleep for this._ "

The room faded to black.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

Izuku awoke to a pitch balck void. Floating weightlessly as he spun around in circles.

" _Ya know, I can't understand how the people of your world are so cuel?_ "

A snap resonated around the room and Izuku fell onto the cold black floor. The light was floating near by infront of 5 glowing holes. It floated up to him.

" _Now your wish. It is actually a very simple yet complex wish. Yet as the rules dictate your heart and soul are pure so it must be granted_."

"W-wait you can give me a quirk!?"

T-that meant he could be a hero and save others. He could be friends with Kaachan again!

" _Yes but they come with rules and regulations._ "

"R-rules?"

" _Yep. If anything you should be glad its not every day one of our wishes asks for a wish_."

The light didn't let Izuku think for even a second before pulling him towards the holes in the walls.

" _Now since it's was such a vague wish you have the choice of which abilities you wish to have_."

_**The light pushed Izuku into the first hole. He was floating above an open plain. Suddenly 4 people started to fight. The first was launching attacks with fire, the second knock earth out of the ground and launched it around at the others, the third was riding a wave of water that they would whip out and towards objects slashing them and the last was gliding in the air and using wind pressure to attack and evade. Izuku watched in fascination. It was so beautiful. With a tug to his right he was sent through another hole.** _

_**In this environment people were making hand signs and glowing. Each set of hand signs was then used to summon different powers, abilities, weapons and even animals. It was flurry of fast pace movements and clashes of color. The pull happened and he was in the next hole.** _

_**This one wasn't a plain but a white hall. In it were two people fighting with swords. They were clashing fast. Sparks flew from the swords. In a flash they both mumbled something and their swords changed and they fought again with a mix of powers. One of them yelled something and their sword became even more powerful. The fight continued until he was pulled again.** _

_**The second to last one had people fighting using quirked animals. They ranged through different types of quirks, from mental to fire to strength enhancement. They seemed to bond greatly with the person and the stronger a bond the better the team work looked. The trainers had to be amazing strategist to be able to fight and dodge in tune with the enemy.** _

_**The last one was strange in the sense that they used cards to summon strange creatures, spells and traps. The two fighting also had to be quick strategist. It was unique and powerful in a sense as each had a different set of abilities.** _

With a great tug Izuku was yanked out of the hole and dropped on his behind. The light giggled, tinged with yellow.

" _Now normally we would give you your quirk and all that jazz but considering your a wish you get to choose._ "

Izuku looked at the light. Choose which quirk he would attain.

"B-but I-"

" _Right forgot to explain each of them....let's see....I'll just go in order of easiest go hardest to control._ "

Izuku nodded as the room around him changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before the book finishes I may add an extra chapter before deciding if I want to go forth and make each choice into a book or not. We'll just wait and see.


	3. Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto

" _The first one is called Summoning Cards_."

Izuku was seated down in a chair as the light summoned a magnitude of cards with different creatures and images on them.

" _This universe is called Yu-Gi-Oh. It is a place where people battle each other in competitions and other similar sporting events using these cards. They are mentioned to be used in a way where each of them has an effect and can be fused. However this will not translate to your body to well."_

"What do you mean?" Izuku interrupted

" _You see, since you were born powerless your body is not adapted to be able to handle too much power, at best you could store within about 16 cards total."_

"16, that seems like an ok amount."

" _Out of a deck of 40, out for 22 billion possible cards._ "

"N-never mind."

The light giggled. " _Yeah. Any ways this is the easiest to control since it relies purely on stamina._ "

"Stamina?"

" _Yes, stamina. You see, your body would convert you stamina into a type of energy that will allow you to summon the cards and activate them. Sadly, you would have to train them up and even then I don't think you would be able to surpass a time limit of 30 minutes._ "

"Oh."

" _Don't be to put down. Off the bat I'd say you can summon a monster for 2-5 minutes. You'd just need a nap to recover stamina._ "

"Monster? Are there different types of cards?"

" _You bet! You have three types that we are allowing you to use. The first is the monster cards._ "

A brown card with the image of a warrior elf on it appeard.

" _This is Celtic Gaurdian. He is a very popular card and a common used by the Pharaoh."_

The next card to appear was a blue card.

" _This is a spell card. Spell cards are cards that either give you an attack advantage or your opponent a disadvantage. They are unaffected by any other attack not specified on the card._ "

The card turned around to show a purple card.

" _Now your trap cards are as they are called, Traps. You can set one down and wait for your enemy to activate them or you can activate summon them."_

Izuku nodded not wanting to interrupted. But his head was spinning with questions. Like, how often can he use them? Will he get physical cards? Will they be mental? Will-

" _Hey, don't despair just yet. I'm only giving you a side run down once you choose which one you want I will assign you a teacher who will help guild you on your path. Once they are no longer needed they will disappear but you may still be able to summon them._ "

"Why?"

" _Why the summon or why the master?_ "

"Both really."

" _Well, the master is someone who knows how to use the power well and can make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself with it. As for the summoning, well they can only leave once you are dead."_

"What!?"

" _Yeah they are attached to the power so its both or none_."

"Oh."

" _Yeah anyways the next easiest is called Chakura._ "

At this the cards all disappeared and a boy with black hair appeard. He held up a hand that was glowing blue.

" _Chakura is a mixture of physical and mental (spiritual) energy. In most people this would be harder but you have such great mental energy that it should be easier than the normally second easiest_."

The boy started to make hand signs.

" _Chakura is versatile in the many ways one can use it. But again due to your bodies limit. You can only use about 7 actual jutsus and that's not counting medical ninjutsu, summoning and your Kekkei Genkai_."

"Medical? Summoning? Kekkei Genkai?"

" _Yes! With Medical Chakura your going to need a basic understanding of the human body to be able to heal yourself but other than that it's pretty straight forward_."

The light started bounching around opening tiny holes.

" _First would be to actually be able to summon and control it. Which would require mental and physical output._ "

It showed children around his age training.

" _Lucky as a 6 year old we can start pretty close to the average training only meshing together the first two years. By 12 you should have exceptional chakura control_."

They closed before showing what looked like a ninja bunny.

" _You will also be able to summon only 5 of the ninja summons at once, this is considered a jutsu."_

They disappeared alongside the boy and were replaced with an older man with white eyes.

" _You will also join the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai. This will give you the last three jutsus you will use. Any questions so far?_ "

Izuku felt like his head was going to explode. The light moved to fast for him to be able to ask questions.

"Ye-"

" _No good on to the next one!_ "

Why did he even bother.


	4. Bleach and Pokemon

" _The third is called Spirit Guide_."

A man in a black Shihakusho appeard. He pulled out a sword.

" _That is called a Zanpakuto. It is the base form of this ability. Its not very sharp and it will give off a mini protection barrier but its not very strong. That being said note down that if you choose this your going to need sword handling and using skills_."

The man then muttered some words and the sword split in two.

" _That is the release form or Shikai. Its different depending on each person so I can't give you too much on what yours would be. BUT I do know that its going to be a dual weilding one so learn how to use both hands equally._ "

"How does it get power?"

" _Great question little one. Its powered by spiritual energy, the stronger the spirit the more power it can give. Also the weaker the easier it is to break_."

"Oh-"

" _It also has a spiritual embodiment that will live within you._ "

"Wait what!?"

" _Yeah, for the Zanpakuto to work you need to connect with the spirit inside you. The spirit looks different to each person. Oh, it may also come in one of three languages Japanese, English or Spanish_."

"Why the other languages?"

" _It will be explained more later on. Also if your really unlucky you'll get a mix of all three_."

"Knowing my luck it will."

" _Thats The Spirit Now next!_ "

The man moved once more and it seemed like the sword shifted again and got stronger.

" _This is the final form called Bankai. It's the strongest form but using this can hurt you and drains you of your spiritual energy._ "

Izuku nodded taking notes in a notebook that had some how magically appeared.

"E _ach stage increases your natural pool of spiritual energy but be warned. If your spiritual energy drops too low the worst will not be death but permanent damage to the organs and brain._ "

Izuku nodded. That sound painful.

" _Also it is activated by voice command so that should be easy._ "

The light switched the room again and now multiple animals with quirks appeared. Now that he got a closer look they looked like Pokemon.

" _Now these little buggers are called Pokemon and their quirk is called Pocket Monster Summoning._ "

They all did little tricks and flips. Izuku smiled before taking a serious look.

"Let me quess I only have a limited amount?"

" _One of each kind yes. So 18 total. Some may evolve and others may not._ "

They watched as it shifted between many of the Pokemon. Izuku wondered why this was harder that the sword.

" _Now technically both this one and the other one are tied in how hard they are to master. You see they both have sentient creatures. In the case with the sword it is only one and spiritual. As I've said before you have great mental control so this will be easier for you. Now with the Pokemon, not so much, they each have different temperments, likes, dislikes, needs and personalities in general. So with 18, your going to have your hands full._ "

Izuku nodded before holding up a hand.

" _Yes_?"

"Is there any draw backs with this one?"

" _Glad you asked! You see you you'll only be able to carry 6 at any given time. They still have their strengths and weaknesses from the series so I'd brush up on that. They will eat real food if in the world of the living. You will also have a few items with you. The first is a special pokedex that allows you to scan an pokeball and switch out the pokemon inside without an ATM. Secondly is the 6 pokeballs and the belt that holds them. Now, they can't physically die but they can be placed out of commission for a while. As in you won't be able to use them at all for a given number of days, weeks, months or even a year or two depending on the damage done._ "

While the light was speaking Izuku had written every word. He was just finishing before the light snapped ( _like an electrical shock noise_ ) causing Izuku to jump.

" _For you that means a few things. One, you'll be eating more food for the orher Pokemon that are not in the living world. If your Pokemon is injured then your stamina will be the one to suffer. Also any injury done to you can and may be pushed onto a Pokémon if it is life threatening. I wouldn't suggest doing that until you've build a bond or they may end up hating you._ "

" _Also, they only have 4 moves that they can have at any time. You can switch new ones out by deleting old ones. But choose wisely because once deleted its gone forever._ "

"So, I'd have to balance attack and defense with them."

" _Correctamando. Seems like your getting the hang of this now the next one is a little long and dangerouse because its a little OP but meh, Lets Go Then!_ "


	5. Avatar

" _The last one is known as Elemental Bending. This is probably the closest you would get to a true combination of your mom and dads quirk._ "

"Really?"

" _Yep, the reason is that you can manipulate the four elements like your mom's telepathic quirk but it's only elements like your fathers elemental quirk._ "

The light snapped and four people showed up. The first to step forward was a blind girl with black hair.

" _Now like all things you have to start small. The first element you will be learning to manipulate is earth. Earth is steady and stable so it's more physical in the way it's manipulated. It needs a strong and sturdy foundation. Two extensions of earth are sand and metal bending both of which are harder than earth to manipulate_."

While the light spoke the girl was manipulating the earth around her. She then moved onto sand and then the metal. Once done she stepped back and the other girl stepped forward. She had dark brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

" _The next element you would be learning is water. Water is cool and soothing so it flows with the grooves of the land. This is a more fluid element so earth techniques won't translate well. You must move like a liquid itself. Water also has the ability to heal and as such takes knowledge and skill. Practice both. It also has a dark side known as Blood Bending._ "

Izuku gulped at the light ominous tone.

" _Lucky for you it can only be used during a full moon_."

The girl demonstrated the abilities and movements of the water techniques. Once done she bowed and let a bald boy take her place. He also held a staff.

" _The third element is Air. Air is free and ever changing. Out of all the elements it is one that few can control well. Too much power and you can level a building but too little and only a breeze happens. With wind you will be able to fly so to speak._ "

The bald boy showed many techniques manipulating the air and even flying with his staff turned glider. He settled down giving a peace sign and letting way for a teen with a burn on his face.

" _The last and most dangerous of them is Fire. Fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if used improperly. This takes a great deal of concentration and skill. One must not let control wain as it could lead to so much pain. But fret not my dear for it is also useful. It may warm a cold body, it may even clear a path for you_."

Izuku watched as the young teen worked through his paces. They were precise and controlled.

" _Now for the physical drawbacks. You'll need to find a way to get shock absorbing shoes or else your joints are screwed. Also you'll be practicing barefoot most of the time so invest in disinfectant and tweezers. Lastly, this will also increase your skin sensitivity so no more short sleeves or shorts. For water you will mostly be fine unless you over use the element which can lead to you using the water in your body which can lead to dehydration. For wind you could accidentally suffocate yourself so be mindful. Now fire you will have to be exceedingly careful as you will burn and mar your skin if used incorrectly_."

Izuku nodded as the last imagery disappeared.

" _Now for the rules_."


	6. The Rules

" _The rules are quite simple_."

Izuku looked as the light made a few floating chalkboards.

" _Rule number 1, you cannot tell anyone of an impure heart about where you got your powers._ "

"What? But that basically means I-"

" _You will know, it's not like we are leaving you completely alone. Your guild will be able to tell and with time so will you. But I will list a few you can tell for you. Your mom, Aizawa, Nezu, Tsukauchi and Yagi._ "

"I don't know three of those people and only one of them I've actually met."

" _I know. That isn't to say you won't meet them later in life._ "

"Oh."

" _Rule number 2, you cannot become a villain_."

"What!? I would never!"

_ "I know but it's one of the rules if you go villain, you lose your powers. It is a precautionary measure." _

Izuku grumbled but nodded. It made sense in a way.

" _Rule number 3, no abusing your power."_

"Abusing?"

" _Yes. Most of your choices are sentient to a degree and as such can be abused. If you abuse them we will have them removed._ "

"I can agree with that it must feel awful to be under the control of someone who doesn't care about you."

" _Rule number 4, no abusing the guild. Pretty similar to number 3_."

"Yeah."

" _Rule number 5, listen to your guild. They are there to help you not hinder you. So please do try to listen to them._ "

Izuku nodded. Made sense.

" _The last rule in general is a little hard but it must be done_."

"Wait does that mean there are specific rules for each one?"

" _Yep and they will be explained when you have chosen. Now Rule number 6, you are not allowed ro be friends with the one Katsuki Bakugo."_

_ " **WHAT**!?" _

" _You heard me_."

"But Kaachan-"

" _Is not your friend. He may have been at one point but he was never a true friend_."

"W-what do you mean?"

" _A true friend would not have let you suffer or torment you because you are powerless."_

"But-"

_"I know it will be hard but you have to understand. He will never be your friend again. He's just too blinded by his own ego. The best you can do is get away from him. Move schools, do homeschooling for all I care. Just please don't be friends with that bully_."

Izuku looked at his lap. Tears burned his eyes. To not be friends with Kaachan hurt but...it hurt more to be treated like trash every single day. He wiped his eyes and set a determined look on his face.

"OK, I accept the rules...How do I choose?"

The light giggled as the chalk boards disappeared. Five doors appeared, each intricate and different.

The first was stone slab with the door cut into it. It had a pyramid with an eye in the middle. The second was a wooden and paper door that had a leaf painted onto it. The third was a wooden birch door with a pokeball in the center. The third was also a wooden and paper door with the number 13 in a diamond. The last was a door made up of charcoal, earth and ice with three wind swirls in front of it.

" _Choose the door to get your power. They are lined up in order of when they were explained to you."_

Izuku looked around before walking forward. He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

" _Excellent choice. Enjoy little wish you're going to love this."_


	7. Voting

Hey, Its ya girl LunaTora!

Now many of you may be wondering why I'm chit chatting instead of giving you the last chapter.

Reason?

This is the poll!

That's right you all get to vote for which power Izuku gets!

All you have to do is comment which one you want Izuku to have.

The one with the most votes will be the first published but don't worry I will do the others as well depending on how many votes they get at the end of the voting period.

Now the acceptable name for each vote.

  1. Yugioh
  2. Naruto
  3. Bleach
  4. Pokemon
  5. Avatar



Pretty simple am I right.

Anyways the voting period starts today and ends March 31st at 6 o'clock pm eastern standard time. (3 o'clock pacific standard time)

Have fun and remember

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough attention then I will start an actuall series based off of each choice.


End file.
